disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Club
Disney's Beach Club Resort is a beach-themed deluxe resort at the Walt Disney World Resort. It opened on November 19, 1990. The resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Disney's Beach Club Resort is located in the Epcot Resort Area, next to a sister resort, Disney's Yacht Club Resort, and across Crescent Lake from Disney's BoardWalk Resort. Disney's Yacht and Beach Club resorts share amenities and resources with Disney's Beach Club Villas, including staff and management. Disney's Beach Club Resort is home to a 73,000 square feet (6,800 m2) convention center which is shared with Disney's Yacht Club Resort. History This hotel was designed by Robert A.M. Stern. It is themed after seaside cottages found in Newport at the turn of the century, with the guest rooms following suit. The resort's light blue motif distinguishes itself from the distinctive gray siding with red and white striped awnings of Disney's Yacht Club Resort. Boat transportation from the resort runs to Epcot and Disney's Hollywood Studios as well as Disney's BoardWalk Resort and the Walt Disney World Swan and Walt Disney World Dolphin resorts. The resort is about five minutes walking distance from Epcot, and roughly fifteen minutes walking distance to Disney's Hollywood Studios. Guests can use the International Gateway entrance to Epcot in World Showcase between the France and United Kingdom pavilions. Disney's Beach Club Resort has received designation in the Florida Green Lodging Program. Rooms There are both standard rooms (two queen-size beds or one king-size bed) and suites. The resort also offers a fifth floor Concierge Level with private floor access, a concierge lounge, turn-down service, and other amenities. The Concierge Level is home to the resort's Presidential Suite. All rooms were renovated in 2009. Dining *Cape May Cafe *Beaches & Cream Soda Shop Recreation *'Stormalong Bay' – The main pool complex at Disney's Yacht and Beach Club resorts. It resembles a beach-side water park with its sand-bottom pools, a circular lazy river, waterfall, and the "Shipwreck," a large replica of a shipwreck with one of the highest resort water slides at Walt Disney World. The Stormalong Bay pool complex offers a poolside counter service restaurant and bar, a shallow area for children, and an elevated tanning deck. Stormalong Bay is centrally located between both the Beach Club Resort and the Yacht Club Resort, facing Crescent Lake. *'Quiet pools' – The Beach Club Resort quiet pool and jacuzzi is located on the opposite end of the resort, facing Crescent Lake in a similar garden area. Another pool is privately located in the Beach Club Villas building facing a smaller lake which can also be used by all resort guests, but is exclusively located for guests staying in the Beach Club Villas. *'Ship Shape Health Club' – A fully equipped health and fitness center free of charge for resort guests. The health club is centrally located between both resorts and offers fitness equipment, a steam room, a sauna, and a spa. Massage therapy is offered by appointment only. *'Lafferty Place Arcade' — An indoor arcade located near the Beaches & Cream Soda Shop. *'Marina' – The resort's lakeside marina offers a variety of watercraft available for rental, including private cruises and fishing excursions. *'Beach '– A beautiful white sand beach on Crescent Lake. *'Volleyball '– A sandy lakeside volleyball court. *'Disney's Yacht & Beach Club Convention Center' - The convention center is centrally located between the two resorts and features over 73,000 square feet (6,800 m2) of meeting space, including two large ballrooms and twenty-one breakout rooms. The convention center is primarily accessible from the Yacht Club Resort via a covered walkway to the Yacht Club lobby. To access the convention center from the Beach Club Resort, guests must either use an outdoor sidewalk by the bus stop or walk to the Yacht Club Resort to use the covered walkway. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Deluxe hotels Category:Epcot Resort Area hotels